The Last Vampire
by Marhaya
Summary: La eternidad es monótona, vivir con el recuerdo de aquellos que lo dejaron atrás, ahora viviendo como uno mas de aquellos hombres oculto en la oscuridad, pero quien diría que aquellos días acabarían muy pronto ... R27 (Cap 4 Arriba!...Tsuna Escapo, Reborn Esta atrapado y un mar de sangre se ha desatado en la asociación..Pasen y lean)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimmer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece**

* * *

Las noches siempre serán las mismas, no importa desde que ángulo las veas, siempre tan monótonas, la gente va y viene, cada una de ellas en su propio mundo, sin percatarse de cosas que los podrían espantar.

Algunas veces pienso que los humanos saben de nosotros, pero algunas veces ignoran nuestra propia existencia temiendo que sus peores pesadillas se vuelvan realidad, pero quien puede culparlos, tan inocentes…sus vidas son efímeras a comparación de las nuestras, o bueno mas concreta mente de la mía, esto es lo que pienso a mis 1500 años de vida, yo Sawada Tsunayoshi he visto como el mundo cambia lentamente para mejor, pero lentamente comienzan a olvidar su lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

Mortales que decidieron revelarsen ante aquellos superiores a ellos, los no muertos aunque pensándolo bien, en algún momento de mi vida forme parte de aquellos que se dicen los dueños del mundo, pero que simplemente son solo comida ambulante para mi, condenado a vagar en la eterna oscuridad esperando el fin de los tiempos, recuerdo que antes de ser como soy ahora, vivía en un pequeño pueblo junto a mi madre y mis dulces hermanitos, recuerdo como solían jugar junto a mi, hasta aquella fatídica noche, sus voces las escucho llamarme entre sueños, pidiéndome ayuda, pero suelo despertar antes de llegar a ellos, es duro pero los extraño aun después de todos estos siglos sin ellos, por que tuve que sobrevivir si ellos no merecían morir, sus gritos de dolor los recuerdo claramente, pero ya es inevitable para mi poder hacer algo por ellos.

Desde ese día he estado vagando por el mundo, tengo muchos condominios por todo el mundo por lo que usualmente me traslado de un lugar a otro, manteniéndome oculto en las sombras, he notado también como aquellos mortales que no decidieron darle la espalda a nuestra existencia, conformaron un pequeño grupo de personas que se dedicaban a cazarnos, irónico verdad.

Este pequeño grupo con el pasar de los siglos ha crecido y se a convertido en una gran organización que trabaja en el lado oscuro de la sociedad, encargándose de borrar existencia alguna de nosotros, no puedo negar que han venido por mi, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para ir contra mi, ya que los he visto prácticamente nacer, sus habilidades no superan las mías, pero aun así permanezco con un perfil bajo, para evitar que me molesten cuando estoy descansando.

La monotonía a veces no es tan mala, pero aun así ver como la sociedad crece y crece solo me hace pensar que tendré suficiente comida por un buen tiempo, así solo las muertes de unas cuantas personas pasaran como una muerte mas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que hay veces en las que pienso si mi madre y mis hermanos habrán vuelto a vivir, seria feliz de solo verlos nuevamente, en especial desde que hace poco regrese a mi ciudad natal, muchas cosas cambiaron en todo ese tiempo que me mantuve ausente, lo rural de la zona se perdió, pero aun conservaba esa esencia familiar que tanto me gusta recordar, Namimori ahora se hace llamar, es un lugar muy pacifico por lo que me gusta aun mas, varias noches atrás decidí conocer la ciudad nuevamente, ya que esta en continuo cambio, las personas son alegres y las calles son llenas de vida en el centro comercial de la zona, hermosos edificios y acogedoras casas, era simplemente perfecto habían unas casas en venta pero una en especial llamo mi atención, al poco tiempo de contactar con la inmobiliaria, realice los papeles necesarios para el traspaso de la casa, así esa propiedad quedo a mi nombre y pude comenzar a comprar las cosas para comenzar a amoblar, no es que necesitara muchas cosas, pero compre las suficientes por si algo se llegaba a presentar.

Días después de mi mudanza comencé a conocer a todos, y cabe decir que ya tenía mis blancos para visitar por la noche, ya que no podía seguir viviendo con las transfusiones de sangre que amablemente la enfermera del banco de sangre me ofrecía, sabían horrible pero ahora establecido puedo comenzar a buscar una fuente alimenticia más apetitosa.

Para mi fortuna o desgracia, a pesar de mis años, aun conservo el cuerpo de un adolecente de 15 años, la edad en la que me convertí en lo que soy, pero para no andar de vago en la casa, decidí matricularme en la escuela de la ciudad, seria divertido ver lo que ya había visto era mejor ocupar el tiempo en algo productivo, si a eso se le podía llamar así, pero aun tengo todo el tiempo del mundo por lo que no es la gran cosa.

El primer día conocí a un montón de gente, en especial las chicas, que se acercaban a mi en busca de alguna conversación casual o algo mas, no las rechace, hable con todas ellas, como todo un caballero que soy y que con el tiempo aprendí, era la mejor forma de atraer la comida lindas palabras y dulces tratos las hacen caer a tus pies, con ello asegure que no pasaría hambre en un buen tiempo.

Transcurrieron muchos meses desde mi llegada a Namimori, por lo que en esta ciudad establecí mi base, las chicas venían seguido a mi casa, y como llegaban se iban, hablaba con ellas, les besaba y obtenía mi comida la suficiente como para no dejarlas inconscientes y las enviaba a casa, era la misma tarea todas las noches, y por la mañana cuando asistía a clases tenia un gran harem del cual escoger, no podía quejarme por lo que decidí seguir así hasta culminar mis estudios.

Pero las cosas no salieron como lo hubiese planeado, aquella organización de cazadores creo un grupo de las siete personas más fuertes entre ellos, los cuales denominaron "Arcobalenos", eran tan poderosos que ningún Vampiro pudo contra ellos, con el tiempo la organización de cazadores les ordeno la caza de los vampiros mas escurridizos de todos los tiempos, no he de aclarar que yo me encontraba como cabeza de aquella lista, por lo que enviaron a la persona mas letal del grupo, un hombre que se hacia conocer como el Arcobaleno del Sol, y sin chistar nada fue tras mi pista, en esos momentos no me preocupe, "que busque lo que quiera" pensé, pero fue un grave error subestimarlo.

* * *

-AWWhHHhhh….-Bostece al ver como finalizaban las clases, mientras entre abría los ojos, para mirar como el resto de mis compañeros empacaban sus cosas y se comenzaban a retirar.

-¿Ne Tsuna-kun, ya es hora nos vamos juntos? – pregunto una dulce voz, al levantar la mirada se topo con su nueva favorita, Sasagawa Kyoko, sonrió dulcemente para asentir y levantarse de su lugar.

-Hai Kyoko-chan, vamos…-le tome delicadamente de la mano a lo que ella se ruborizo, me pareció verle mas apetitosa ante este acto, por lo que apreté un poco mas el agarre y salimos juntos del colegio.

Caminamos tranquilamente por la calle, tomados de la mano ella era la chica mas dulce de la escuela, y por ende la mas apetitosa, recuerdo como ella se acercó a mi para pedir que saliera con ella, cosa que pensaba hacer yo pero bueno, no me pude resistir, acepte gustosamente, y ante la mirada de todos ahora somos novios, podía ver las emociones que se desbordaban de ella, la felicidad, y el amor que decía profesarme, pero yo no podía decir lo mismo, por qué..¿Desde cuando uno se enamora de la comida? Era ilógico pensar eso, por lo que le seguía la corriente, y que se llenara de ilusiones la pobre ilusa, total terminaría aburriéndome y cambiando mi botín de sangre tarde o temprano.

Llegamos a mi casa, y le invite a pasar, ella temerosa accedió pero aquello se esfumo cuando ella se sujeto de mi cuello y acerco sus cálidos labios a los míos, al principio fue un dulce beso, para luego convertirse en uno apasionado, le dirigí al sofá mientras manteníamos aquel beso, recostándola con delicadeza, sentía como ella estaba extasiada, cada caricia que yo le proporcionaba la disfrutaba, haciéndole perder el control, descendí por su cuello dando pequeños besos dejando un pequeño camino, deteniéndome en la base para comenzar a lamerlo, tenia hambre y ella lo sabia, inclino su cuello hacia a un lado para darme mejor acceso, cosa que me hizo sonreír, en ello deje ver mi verdadera naturaleza, mostrando mis colmillos y rasgando en la suave piel de ella.

Se estremeció, mientras yo comía tranquilamente, el sabor de su sangre era suave y muy apetitosa, algo que se podría esperar teniendo en cuenta la persona que era ella, aun así nunca se ha propasado con ella, solo besos y nada mas no le gustaba jugar con la comida ya que su madre le enseño que eso no se debía hacer.

Lentamente la vacié hasta sentir como comenzaba a perder la conciencia, pare y relamí la herida causada por mis colmillos para que la sangre dejara de brotar, me senté a su lado, observando como ella jadeaba con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, correspondí por etiqueta mientras le mire fijamente, mis ojos se tornaron dorados.

-Kyoko-chan ve a casa a descansar te veo muy pálida.

-Esta bien Tsuna-kun, nos vemos mañana

-Si mañana, descansa ne?

Le acompañe hasta la puerta, para verle irse como si nada hubiese pasado, era normal, no hay humano que resista el encanto de un vampiro, sabia que estaría bien por lo que cerré la puerta y apoye mi cabeza en la puerta por unos momentos, suspire pesadamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

-Tomare una ducha antes de hacer mis deberes

Pero un pequeño click me saco de mi ensoñación, y sentí como tenia apoyada un arma en mi cabeza, logro sobresaltarme pero aun así no lo demostré dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-Eres muy bueno, como para que no haya notado su presencia, Señor Cazador.

-Estaba muy ocupado para notarme al parecer.

-Quien sabe, pero a que debo la visita?

-Simplemente vengo a terminar mi trabajo

Lentamente me di vuelta para ver al que seria la persona de sacarme de mi eterna agonía, era muy apuesto a decir verdad, pero inspiraba un aire peligroso debido a la fedora que llevaba puesta, aun así no le quitaba lo encantador y enigmático que podía llegar a ser.

-Entonces señor cazador, puedo tener mi ultimo deseo?

El hombre me miro con aquellos ojos oscuros que tenia, hermosos y fríos que quede prendidos de ellos, tan hermoso y tan letal.

-Lo siento tengo cosas mas importantes que atender

-Enserio, esta bien…entonces le recomiendo que haga lo que vino a hacer

El hombre sonrió ante mi arrogancia, pero aun así no aparte mis ojos de los suyos, hasta que sentí como jalaba el gatillo, fue rápido a decir verdad, me sumergí rápidamente en la oscuridad sin saber que el no tenia intenciones de dejarme morir, el quería algo mas y bueno lo que siguió lo dejare a su imaginación, total aun sigo sumergido en aquella oscuridad.

* * *

**PERO QUE ES ESTO!**

Etto...no se que me fume, pero fue algo que me inspiro la canción de **E Nomine Mitternacht**, no se si les guste igual lo volvi un Shot de prueba, depende de ustedes si lo sigo o no, o si les gusta o no, Reviews?

Ciao Ciao~

**Marhaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimmer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece**

* * *

Algunas veces la oscuridad me recuerda a lo que era anteriormente, un pequeño abandonado por la sociedad, sobreviviendo día a día para poder permanecer con vida, paso a paso avanzando esperando alguna oportunidad para acabar con el sufrimiento que siento, mis padres no los conocí, unos amigos de ellos cuidaron de mi, permanecían con constante miedo a mi ser, el por que en ese entonces no lo entendía, pero ahora años después lo comprendo a la perfección, por eso hui de ellos, no me sentía cómodo ya que en varias ocasiones intentaron deshacerse de mi, así que les facilite las cosas y me fui.

En aquel entonces mis pequeños pasos resonaban por la solitaria ciudad de Florencia, hermosa en todo su esplendor pero aun así tan solitaria y despiadada para alguien olvidado como yo, vague por un buen tiempo, robando para mantenerme en pie, oculto de los demás, hasta que a mis 16 años una sed despertó en mi interior, era algo que simplemente no podía saciar con beber la mas fresca de las aguas, mi cuerpo reclamaba algo mas, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, en aquel entonces, mi primera victima fue una dulce niña que se acercó a ayudarme, recuerdo sus dulces ojos mirándome con ternura aun después de ver como la luz de vida desaparecía de sus ojos, la sostuve entre mis brazos, su sangre corría por mis dedos, aun la culpabilidad me consume, pero ella fue solo el inicio de lo que mas adelante se convirtió en un ciclo de asesinatos.

Al principio algo torpes fueron mis ataques, por lo que algunas personas que se hacen llamar cazadores comenzaron a ir tras mi rastro, entonces entendí que si no quería ser cazado yo seria el que los tendría que cazar, pero primero debía controlar esa sed que lentamente acababa mi cordura.

Durante los próximos dos años transcurridos pulí mis habilidades de asesinato y con esto aprendí el manejo de armas que me resulto muy útil a la hora de cenar, rápidos y sin levantar sospechas, ocasionalmente aparecían cazadores en mi camino pero no era algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar, con el tiempo mi fama de asesino se hizo conocida y con esto obtuve un trabajo, sin siquiera buscarlo pero que fue de gran ayuda así comencé a organizar mi vida.

Frio y letal, cada trabajo era ejecutado con eficiencia sin levantar sospecha alguna, los que me buscaban pagaban lo que yo exigía con tal de tenerme a sus servicios, verlos tan desesperados de cierta manera me causaba diversión, las personas son tan indefensas que buscan alguien que haga su trabajo sucio, pero bueno para eso estaba yo, y con eso los años siguientes tuve la oportunidad de acomodarme en un acogedor apartamento, donde cada noche después de cada trabajo me disponía a descansar, siempre estaba esperándome mi fiel y único compañero, un camaleón que compre unos meses atrás, lo llame León, no requería mucho cuidado pero me encariñe con el así al llegar no me sentía tan solo.

* * *

Al cumplir 20 años apareció un hombre de extraña apariencia ofreciéndome un trabajo extraordinario, el cual dude al principio para aceptar, pero finalmente lo hice, lo que no esperaba era que aquel sujeto tenía preparada una emboscada para mí, el muy desgraciado resulto ser un cazador el cual llevaba buscándome la pista desde años atrás, deshacerme de el grupo que venia con él no fue tarea sencilla, pero finalmente lo hice pero no contaba con la fuerza que el poseía dejándome de un solo golpe fuera de combate.

Al despertar, mis ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a la oscuridad del cuarto en el que me encontraba, trate de ponerme en pie pero me encontraba encadenado, no era la gran cosa romperlas y salir de aquel cuarto, pero al intentarlo me di cuenta que no eran unas cadenas cualquiera, así que entendí que los Cazadores me tenían a su merced.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve en aquel lugar, lentamente muriendo de sed, pero el control que tenia ahora sobre mis instintos era mejor pero no duraría mucho a ese paso, me sentía débil, cosa que nunca me ha gustado, me hace recordar a todos aquellos que me rechazaron por ser algo que ni siquiera yo sabia con exactitud era, una cosa tenia clara, no era un humano normal, pero tampoco una de aquellas criaturas que devoraban sin piedad a la gente, un Vampiro. Años atrás me había hecho aquella pregunta a lo que después de tanto investigar di con la respuesta, soy aquella persona que no esta conectada con ninguna de esas dos clases, soy el que se encuentra en medio, un Dhampir.

Un humano con poderes de aquellas criaturas despreciables, que irónico pensar que soy esto a pesar de que intento no convertirme en un vampiro, a decir verdad no me he cruzado con alguno, pero siempre he sentido su presencia a mis alrededores, pero no les prestaba atención, mientras ellos no se entrometieran en mi camino, yo no me entrometería en el suyo, no necesitaba mas dolores de cabeza.

Note como abrían la puerta que se encontraba en frente mio, cerré los ojos para poder adaptar mis ojos a la luz que ahora se filtraba e iluminaba toda la habitación, inclinando la cabeza un poco, lentamente abrí mis ojos y levante la vista encontrándome con una silueta femenina en frente, que comenzó a acercarse a mi, cuando estuvo mas cerca, note como ella se acomodó a mi altura ya que me encontraba sentado en el suelo, y me sonreía cálidamente, un sentimiento que nunca llegue a experimentar, por lo que me resulto molesto, pero a ella no le importo, acerco su rostro al mio y pude notar que su cabello era azulado, al igual que sus ojos, pero un detalle especial que tenia ella era aquella flor dibujada bajo su ojo derecho, era una persona bella en verdad, pero no era nada mas.

Ella notando lo reacio que era soltó una dulce risilla, mirándome fijamente por unos cuantos momentos más, hasta que comenzó a hablarme.

-Así que, nuestro gatito asustadizo por fin esta con nosotros..jeje

-Hmm…-le mire fríamente, desviando la mirada a la pared que resulto ser lo mas interesante en ese momento.

-Mou, no seas así mira que ponerte así solo porque te atrapamos, deberías agradecer que aun permaneces con vida.

No respondí nada, sinceramente esperaba que barrieran el piso conmigo no terminar como un maldito recluso que lo dejan morir de hambre, mis sentimientos los mantenía muy ocultos, pero por alguna razón ella noto eso, sonriendo aun mas.

-Pero bueno no todo es malo, además solo esperaba que escucharas mi humilde petición, mi querido Dhampir

Me miro fijamente, pero ahora su mirada era fría y calculadora, y su tono de voz dejo de ser meloso a uno casi cortante.

-Quiero que te unas a la organización, y trabajes para nosotros, eres muy conocido por tu precisión a la hora de matar, por lo que serias de gran ayuda, por lo que quiero que lo hagas.

Aquellas palabras llamaron mi atención, le mire directamente a los ojos, en los cuales reflejaba ningún tipo de duda, pero aun así formule mi pregunta.

-¿Qué gano con unirme a ustedes?

Aquello pareció alegrarle, por lo que volvió a sonreír, pero manteniendo aquel semblante serio.

-Además de superar tus buenos Honorarios, y de que permanecerás con vida…podrás averiguar aquello que tanto te ha estado atormentando

Abrí mis ojos ampliamente ante aquella respuesta, acaso ella sabia.

-No me mires así, se todo lo que necesito saber, entonces que me dices?

Asentí con la cabeza dando a entender lo que ella quería.

-Entonces no siendo mas, mi nombre es Luce y el tuyo?

-Reborn

* * *

Sin mas, desde que me liberaron de aquel cuarto, comencé a trabajar no solo con Luce que resulto ser la jefe a cargo de la organización, sino también con 5 personas mas, entre ellos se encontraba Fon, un oriental muy amable y pacifico, pero que al igual que él era implacable en cada uno de sus trabajos, también estaba Coronello un militar algo infantil y que con el pasar de los meses se convirtió en un gran amigo y molesto rival, hasta que me entere de su mas grande secreto, el amor que le profesaba a un superior de él, una joven llamada Lal Mirch, instructora de todos los nuevos reclutas y que de vez en cuando nos acompañaba, es divertido molestarlos a ambos ya que siempre terminan golpeando a Coronello, dejando a la parejita también esta Mammon una extraña persona y que simplemente se mueve por el dinero, ya que siempre escoge los trabajos con gran recompensa, y aquel tipo de cabello verde que siempre me saca de quisio, Verde el cual es un genio pero aun asi me resulta molesto por lo que no participo en trabajos con el, y finalmente mi lacayo Skull, siempre quiere lucirse a pesar de lo débil que suele ser.

Asi los 7 Fuimos nombrados los Arcobalenos de la Organización de cazadores, los mas fuertes de esta, y asi mi sobrenombre comenzó a ser conocido como "el Arcobaleno del Sol", y mis años de trabajo limpio y despiadado para ellos comenzó, a medida que también investigaba aquel asunto que tan perturbado me tenia, aquello me guio a un nombre…Primo di Vongola.

Siguiendo su rastro, me tope con que él había desaparecido siglos antes de que yo hubiese nacido, pero su descendencia perduro en la tierra, consulte con Luce ese tema y ella me explico que el ultimo de los descendientes del Clan Vongola, era un Vampiro escurridizo que llevaba eludiendo a la Organización desde tiempos inmemorables, aunque tampoco era seguro que permaneciere con vida.

-Una presa difícil de Cazar, eh?

-Reborn te interesa el trabajo?

Asentí en afirmación, y ella inmediatamente me brindo toda la información recopilada con los años, pero aun así no fue de mucha ayuda, eran cosas muy vagas por lo que tuve que investigar por mi cuenta, en eso se me fueron dos años completos, el tipo tenia la apariencia de un adolecente por lo que fue difícil hallarlo, ya que también tenia muchas propiedades por el mundo, aun así seguí su rastro hasta el ultimo lugar en el que fue visto, una pequeña ciudad llamada Namimori, quien lo diría era un lugar acogedor, pero yo no iba de turista, tenia trabajo que hacer por lo que las semanas en las que estuve allí investigue algún hecho irregular, y al poco tiempo lo vi.

Era un chico de cabello alborotado de color marrón, ojos achocolatados, pero que mostraban un profundo vacío y piel pálida, era de esperar que estuviera así, ya que ni siquiera tendría corazón, pero aun así no lo perdió de vista, estaba junto a una jovencita que se veía algo pálida pero que conservaba una brillante y enamorada sonrisa, hablaban mientras se dirigían a la casa de él, los seguí y días después me dispuse a inspeccionar la casa, entre fácilmente, así que seria fácil sorprenderlo.

* * *

Escuche como la puerta de entrada se abrió y dio paso al que imagino fue a mi objetivo, acompañado de alguien mas, escuche atentamente y al parecer estaban haciendo de las suyas, en mi opinión nunca me falto la entretención para mi cuerpo, pero no la veía necesaria así que me concentre nuevamente pero comencé a ceder a la tentación cuando un embriagante olor a sangre inundo la casa, el Vampiro estaba comiendo, por lo que sentí pesar de la pobre victima, hacia mas de 3 semanas que no probaba la sangre, que el olor me estaba haciendo perder el control, hasta que sentí como abrían nuevamente la puerta y la cerraban, la cena no duro por lo que los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras se hizo presente.

_-Tomare una ducha antes de hacer mis deberes_

Apunte mi arma a la cabeza del pequeño que se encontraba de espaldas

_-Eres muy bueno, como para que no haya notado su presencia, Señor Cazador._

_-Estaba muy ocupado para notarme al parecer._

_-Quien sabe, pero a que debo la visita?_

_-Simplemente vengo a terminar mi trabajo_

Vi como se comenzaba a dar vuelta era un joven muy lindo, sus ojos se tornaron marrones con tonos anaranjados, en sus labios un hilillo de sangre se asomaba, acomode mejor mi fedora mientras relamía mis labios para seguir con mi tarea.

_-Entonces señor cazador, puedo tener mi ultimo deseo?_

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, realmente eran unos hermosos ojos, pero sabia que así como eran de hermosos también eran peligrosos, por lo que permanecí frio e impasible.

_-Lo siento tengo cosas mas importantes que atender_

_-Enserio, esta bien…entonces le recomiendo que haga lo que vino a hacer_

Sonreí ante aquella arrogancia por lo que no le di mas vueltas, hale del Gatillo y dispare, pero no fue un disparo letal, solo lo deje inconsciente, le necesitaba vivo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que cuando se recuperara, estaría en un lugar peor que el infierno, en la organización.

* * *

**OK, esto es la historia ya contada por Reborn...**

**aun así la historia aun esta en estado de pruebas, por lo que depende de ustedes que la continué, 3 Review bueno me animaron chic s así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Reviews?**

**Ciao ciao~ **

**Marhaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimmer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece y la historia la hago sin ánimos de lucro, simplemente por entretencion.**

**Mientras leen escuchen esta canción _AVENGED SEVENFOLD-NIGHTMAR_E fue con la que me inspire esta vez**

* * *

¿Qué es la muerte?, medicamente hablando es cuando una persona pierde la capacidad de respirar y mantener con vida sus órganos internos, por lo cual se declara a alguien como fallecido, pero en mi caso, no sabría exactamente como describirlo, después de aquel disparo, no hubo dolor, no hubo sufrimiento, simplemente oscuridad, pero es algo a lo que estoy habituado a vivir.

Pero en si, después de aquel disparo, pensé que todo terminaría, pero aun sumergido en aquella oscuridad, según lo que he escuchado de los humanos, aquellas personas antes de morir ven una luz la cual los guía a una siguiente vida, pero acaso seres como yo ¿no podemos ser guiados a algún lugar mejor? Bueno a ciencia cierta no lo se, pero espero que este haya sido el fin, tan cansado he permanecido tantos siglos que me alegra de cierta manera tener este fin, pero algo curioso de todo esto es, por que aun no puedo olvidar aquella mirada fría e hipnotizante de aquel cazador, aquellos con los que me enfrentaba anteriormente, solo eran almas llenas de amor y bondad, pero con un latente temor a mi, simplemente tenerlos cerca agudizaba mi oído, a tal punto que podía escuchar como su corazón palpitaba como loco, era divertido jugar con ellos hasta que me aburría y decidía darles fin, ninguno de ellos cumplía mis expectativas, por lo que me dedique a eliminarlos esperando el día a que apareciera alguien lo suficientemente valioso para darle el honor de ponerme a descansar.

Y ese día llego, con aquel cazador de ojos fríos y distantes, su alma es única, nunca pensé ver algo así sobre la tierra, sus pensamientos y su objetivo eran claros, al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta que era la persona a la que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo, a decir verdad hubiese querido jugar con el pero bueno ya paso, y al menos me llevo el recuerdo de su mirada tatuada en mi mente.

Lentamente comienzo a sentir mis manos en aquella oscuridad, antes no podía moverlos, pero ahora era diferente, podía sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder a mi mente, las sensaciones comenzaron a inundar aquella oscuridad, en ello una cálida y confortable comodidad se hizo presente a mis espaldas, por lo que pensé no seria tan malo, acomodándome mejor, así que si había llegado a algún sitio a final de cuentas, pero a pesar de que mi cuerpo respondía, mis ojos se negaban a dejarme ver el maravilloso lugar en el cual descansaría eternamente, o eso quería pensar.

* * *

Mis ojos finalmente decidieron abrirse lentamente, dejando entrar la blanca luz e iluminando mi oscuridad, tuve que cerrarlos y abrirlos un par de veces para poder acostumbrarme, pero lo que vi no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, me encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas, ni una sola ventana en aquel lugar, solo un par de bombillas iluminaban el lugar ,los muebles eran completamente blancos al igual que la cama en la que me encontraba recostado, y una puerta era lo único que me conectaba al exterior, sonreí por un momento, era divertido pensar que alguien como yo vino a parar al Cielo, pero aquello era posible?, descarte esa idea después de fijarme en mis brazos, tenia una aguja intravenosa en ellas, de las cuales un liquido carmín se adentraba a mi cuerpo, y entonces aquella felicidad se borro por completo.

-No puede ser posible.

El muy bastardo no me mato y mas encima ye tiene encerrado, pero eso acabaría, no luche contra el por el simple hecho de que pensé de que seria el que me sacara de mi suplicio, pero no me dejo con vida, y ahora sabrá Dios que planea pero se acabó la buena persona, estaba molesto y cuando lo encontrara le retorcería el cuello hasta saciarme, así que decidido me dispuse a levantarme, pero algo me lo impedía, mire mis brazos nuevamente lo cual aumento mi ira.

-Esto es una maldita broma ¿verdad?

Me encontraba atado de muñecas y piernas, el muy bastardo era listo, pero no podría retenerme con aquellas ataduras, deshacerme de ellas fue sencillo, y con lo molesto que estoy fue aun mas, nadie se había burlado de mi durante tantos siglos y un mocoso tampoco lo haría, acabaría con el y con todo lo que estuviese tras esa puerta.

Termine de retirar aquellas ataduras en mis extremidades y me dispuse a ir a enfrentarlo, coloque mis pies en el frio suelo, pero cuando me dispuse a caminar, mi visión se torno borrosa e inevitablemente caí al suelo duramente, de repente mis fuerzas se habían abandonado mi cuerpo completamente, y no podía ponerme nuevamente en pie, maldije por lo bajo ante este hecho.

-Q-que me paso…

-Nada simplemente esta la droga haciendo su efecto

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar alguien más en aquella habitación, pero no había nadie, hasta que note como alguien entraba por la puerta de la habitación, acercándose a mí lentamente y al llegar a mi lado, me miro fijamente desde arriba.

-Vaya, vaya…pero miren lo que el Sol nos ha traído, nada mas ni nada menos que a un pequeño y escurridizo Vampiro di Vongola.

Intente enfocar mi vista, pero no pude todo se veía borroso, mas por la voz supe que era una mujer, pero no una cualquiera, por que su voz me sonaba tan familiar.

-¿Quien eres?

-Mou…acaso ¿no me reconoces? Que cruel, los años te vuelven olvidadizo

-sin ofender señorita, pero ¿debería conocerla?

Aquello al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que un fuerte pisotón por parte de ella hizo presencia en mi estomago, dejándome momentáneamente sin aire, repitiéndolo por un par de ocasiones mas.

-Vampiro di Vongola, acaso olvidas a la persona a la cual le haz arrebatado todo, y juro cazar a todos aquellos de tu miserable especie?

Tosí un poco después recupere el aire lentamente, mas ella mantenía su pie sobre mi abdomen presionando, sonreí divertido como no conocerle, si era la cabeza actual de aquella organización y cazadora numero uno de la misma.

-Luce

-Me alegra ver que lo recuerdes

-Quien podría hacerlo, pero mi pregunta es a que debo el honor de que me mantenga con vida?

-Acaso no puedo hacerlo

-Eres muy conocida por desaparecer a los Sangre pura, sin siquiera dudar, por lo que debes entender mi duda

-Es verdad, pero cada uno de ellos no murió antes de que yo obtuviese lo que necesitaba de ellos

-Sabía que algo debías querer, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me mataras después de obtenerlo

-Exactamente, pero primero lo primero…

Ella se inclino lo suficiente para que yo pudiese ver su rostro el cual tenía una sonrisa que no atribuía nada bueno.

-Nos divertiremos en el interrogatorio

-Que clase de interrogatorio será?

-Tu sabes en el cual tu me dices lo que quiero, o si no~

-¿Si no?

Mala pregunta de mi parte, ya que aquello desato algo que ella tenía guardado y desato precisamente en mi cuerpo, no he de negar que mis gritos hicieran que ella se empeñara más en su labor, cada pregunta que hacia esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, pero en ningún momento di alguna, por ende ella disfruto mucho de aquello, y yo sedado prácticamente me deje patear como un simple muñeco, hasta que finalmente ella cedió.

-Eres muy resistente pero yo lo soy mas, descansa mas tarde será el otro Round.

Le vi alejarse y salir de la habitación, mientras yo escupía sangre en el suelo, a pesar de ser mujer tiene mas fuerza de la que aparenta, podría decir que me rompió una o dos costillas, y me dejo múltiples heridas por el cuerpo.

-No cuentes con ello

Me sentía fatal, he de admitir, pero estaba decidido a salir solo necesitaba la oportunidad de hacerlo, y me fue concebida…al poco tiempo entro un hombre de blanco, tomándome entre sus brazos y acomodándome nuevamente en la cama, colocándome nuevamente la trasfusión de sangre en el brazo, dándome a entender que en la sangre que me daban estaba el sedante, el hombre se dedico a nuevamente atar mis piernas y mis brazos, inclinadose lo suficiente, saque fuerzas de donde no tenia y ataque su yugular.

Saldría de aquel lugar, así tuviera que vaciar a cada persona que se me atravesara en el camino y lo haría, porque de mi nadie se burla.

* * *

**Sehh, ya lo se por que Tsuna esta tan enojado, bueno han de ver que el quería descansar, y lo dejaron vivo y mas encima amarrado como animal, se que es muy Occ pero entiendan que mas adelante se volvera dulce...pero maaaaaaaas adelante, espero que les haya gustado mi historia y seh que Luce aparece como la mala pero ella es la jefa, a veces hace cosas que los malos hacen...**

**Espero sus Reviews para seguir la historia, espero que les siga gustando dejen sus aportes y hasta la próxima**

**Ciao ciao~ **

**Marhaya**

**P.D: Que injusticia con el manga de la serie, nos condenaron a las Fujoshis a desistir de nuestras parejas Homo de la serie, Amano-sensei nos ha declarado la guerra, y a pesar de que la admiro con todo el corazón, me destrozo el hecho de que matara nuestras ilusiones en el 407 del manga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: KHR! no es mio, y esta historia es solo con fines de entretencion, ya que si fuese mia, seria un All27 XD! ok, no**

**La cancion del dia de hoy es... Slipknot = Psychosocial..es random no tiene nada que ver con la historia, son solo canciones que escucho**

* * *

_Tsuna….Tsuna Pequeño, estas bien?_

_Eh?...Dónde estoy?_

_Estas en casa, pero dime sucedió algo?_

_Algo?...Es cierto debemos salir….ahora..._

_Por qué Tsuna…por qué te quieres ir_

_Debemos irnos, ellos vendrán..._

_Quienes?_

_Ellos, los del castillo…quieren atacar el pueblo_

_Pero cariño, porque hablas de algo que ya sucedió?_

_-en ese mismo instante la persona que lo interrogaba comenzó a cubrirse lentamente de sangre, dando paso a una escena de muerte y destrucción, Tsuna miraba todo horrorizado, los gritos y el fuego destruyendo todo a su paso-_

_No…no NOOOOOO BASTAAAA!..._

_-una suave mano se posó en su hombro haciéndole temblar-_

_Todo esto sucedió por ti cariño.._

_-lentamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro desfigurado de tu madre-_

**_TU NOS MATASTE!_**

* * *

-Abrió los ojos con rapidez, intentando calmar su inexistente pulso y su respiración, que había sido eso, hace siglos que no tenía aquellas memorias y las cuales creyó olvidadas, pero no podía parar por eso de momento solo debía concentrarse en una sola cosa, escapar-

-avanzaba a paso lento por los pasillos de aquel lugar, aun se sentía débil debido a que la droga que aun circulaba por su sangre seguía teniendo el poder sobre él, pero estaba decidido a matar al maldito cazador que lo había puesto en aquel abominable lugar, ya que si lo llegaban a atrapar sabrá Dios lo que le llegue a hacer la cazadora mayor-

N-no tengo mucho tiempo…

-al poco tiempo un inocente trabajador pasaba por allí con un montón de papeles, sin fijarse en el cosa que aprovecho debía recuperarse y con ello desataría ríos de sangre si era necesario, avanzo cautelosamente y para cuando aquel sujeto se percató de la presencia de nuestro vampiro, lo último que vio fue como todo a su alrededor se llenaba de oscuridad.

* * *

-Todos los cazadores se encontraban descansando tranquilamente, su día había sido perfecto todo estuvo bien controlado y lo que más les animaba era que la cabeza mayor de todo el linaje Vongola estaba en sus manos, muy pronto todos y cada uno de aquellos seres seria exterminado y cada quien cumpliría con la meta que lo tenía en aquel lugar, pero porque solo uno de ellos no se ve exactamente feliz?-

-alejado de todo el mundo se encontraba "el Arcobaleno del Sol" sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, después de que Luce decidiera hacer su interrogatorio al vampiro, sabía que lo eliminaría, pero entonces porque de cierto modo le molesto aquello…no lo sabía y para ser sinceros no quería averiguarlo, solo debía sacar la información que necesitaba de él, nada más.

El hecho de que dejara de existir no era lo más relevante del momento, debía encontrar la verdad así sea a costa de una vida más, pero vida…sería un error llamarlo sencillamente desaparecería del mundo a uno de los más grandes males que ha estado sobre la tierra.

Pero su meditación fue interrumpida cuando las alarmas de emergencia sonaron por el lugar, alertándolo de manera inmediata, no solo a él sino a todos los cazadores presentes en el lugar-

Alerta roja, Alerta roja, Hay una fuga en las instalaciones, favor todos los cazadores tomar sus posiciones de combate, Alerta roja, Alerta roja.

-se acomodó su sombrero mientras tomaba sus armas nuevamente, algo le decía que al parecer la paz había llegado a su fin, y la organización iba a sufrir múltiples bajas.

Suspiro pesadamente, y se dirigió a la salida solo para toparse en medio de todo el ruido, gritos desgarradores como ecos por todo lado, siendo apaciguados al poco tiempo, las cosas iban mal y debía darse prisa-

* * *

Como es que pudo escapar?¡…

-Decía en tono enfurecido la líder de la organización, tenía todo calculado sabía que sería como todos los otros vampiros, por que este era diferente como es que logró escapar-

Deténganlo, antes de que salga del lugar!

-Fue una orden clara y contundente, sin embargo por más que mandara cazadores todos y cada uno de ellos terminaban muertos a manos de Tsuna, su mirada no mostraba nada solamente reflejaba una fría y despiadada ira que le recorría, había devorado a cientos de cazadores logrando recobrar sus fuerzas de a poco, no iba a permitir ser burlado y mataría a todos y a cada uno de los que juraron lealtad a la organización-

**_LUCE! COMETISTE UN ERROR AL DEJARME VIVO!...ACABARE CON TODOS EN ESTE LUGAR, Y NO PODRAS HACER NADA CONTRA ES__T__O!_**

-Grito encolerizado el joven vampiro, mientras a su paso terminaba desmembrando o degollando a cada uno de los cazadores que intentaba hacerle frente, humanos ilusos que piensan que pueden contra alguien que ha vivido muchos siglos más que ellos-

**_NO SE BURLARAN DE MI NUNCA MAS!...MUERAN!_**

-los equipos médicos trataban de ayudar a los pocos que lograban salir con algo de vida de la batalla que se desataba por atrapar al vampiro, el cual ya estaba completamente recuperado, no mostraría piedad, no habría misericordia, todos y cada uno de ellos iba a sucumbir ante el ese día.

Pero algo le detuvo, o para ser más exactos un disparo que en la lejanía le atravesó el pecho, seguidos de tres proyectiles más que se acomodaron en los brazos y piernas del vampiro, debido al dolor cayo de rodillas en medio de cadáveres y sangre apoyando sus brazos en el suelo, jadeante intentando recuperarse-

Al parecer eres alguien duro de mantener calmado, Vongola

-Esa voz, esa condenada voz…sin importarle lo herido que se encontraba, se volvió a verle enfurecido y arremetió contra él, cayendo los dos fuertemente al suelo, siendo el "Arcobaleno" el más afectado ya que logro escuchar como un par de huesos luchaban por no quebrarse a la mitad ante semejante presión ejercida por el menudo cuerpo sobre el-

_**TU..**_

-el vampiro torno su voz fría y cortante, Aquel cazador que había osado burlarse de él, el que lo trajo a aquel manicomio, si…el sería el primero en sufrir y dejar esta tierra.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquel cazador sintió como una fuerte aura le buscaba con el único fin de saciar su sed de venganza, sintió miedo…y aunque era algo que no se podía permitir, lo pudo sentir mas no lo reflejo en su rostro, batallando con el cuerpo sobre el para no ser finalmente aplastado-

Veo que tendremos que calmarte de la manera difícil

Tú vas a morir, Maldito cazador

Si eso quieres…inténtalo.

-con ello empujo con todas sus fuerzas al vampiro, enviándole al otro extremo del pasillo, Tsuna estaba cegado por la ira de verle que no se había fijado como todos los cazadores les daban su espacio, se desataría una gran lucha y si se involucraban en medio terminarían perdiendo sus vidas pero Luce sonrió de manera oscura-

Esto será interesante…

* * *

**_Gomen, gomen por el retraso... el hecho de tener tantas cosas juntas no me daba tiempo para publicar esto, aun asi aqui lo tienen, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.._**

**_nos leemos en la proxima_**

**_Ciao ciao~_**

**_Marhaya_**


End file.
